The Frozen Heir
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Currently, because his kingdom is rather ancient and uncharted, and he's one of the very few princes available in the Land of Ooo, he's got other princesses wanting to marry him, but he refuses their advances…and the affections of others. Now he has to travel around Ooo for diplomatic reasons, will he survive the insanity that awaits outside his icy throne? AllxIce Prince Finn


Hello, and welcome to my first Adventure Time fanfic! I know I'm rather mean at starting another fic when I have so many that are still in progress, but after watching some episodes saved in my DVR, I was rather enchanted in watching "Finn the Human" and "Jake the Dog" episodes over and over again. And it doesn't help if I look up the Ice Prince Finn tag on Tumblr. 0w0

Summary: So basically this is an AU, as in Finn puts on the crown, but the bomb doesn't go off, and he begins the era where the Land of Ooo will start(which most of the story will focus on the current time of Ooo, with flashbacks from the past).

And not only will the penguins be like smart small little soldiers, he'll also have a polar bear (replacing his dog, but still name it Jake), and he's just kind of a loner, who wants to just be left alone, despite the whispers of the ice and snow. But he does like to chat with Lemon Grab. Due to the crown's previous owner's sentimental feelings, he's uses the crown's power to make Marceline; young and an ice maiden (she's still half-demon) and his new Mother (will be explained later on).

Currently, because his kingdom is rather ancient and uncharted, and he's one of the very few princes available in the Land of Ooo, he's got other princesses wanting to marry him, but he refuses their advances…and the affections of others. Now he has to travel around Ooo for diplomatic reasons, will he survive the insanity that awaits outside his icy throne?

Might be AllxFinn fic, so basically it will have some slash/yaoi/shounen-ai involved….I dunno, I'll do a poll later.

Chapter 1: Please leave me alone, the ice is all I need….

It was quiet and calm in the Kingdom of Ice, despite the somewhat harsh blizzards that show up once in a while, and small cluster of ice creatures roaming around and the monarch of this area was inside his cold artic throne room, brushing his pet polar bear Jake's snow white fur.

"This fur blends in so well with the snow, Jake. But you must take care of it…" murmured Finn, the Ice Prince before giving the comb he had used to an awaiting penguin servant who waddled away with a small chirp to place the item away. The royal stood up from a kneeling position that he was in to brush Jake's stomach, and calmly straighten his dark royal blue color military outfit. White knee length boots adorned his slender legs, both laced and buckled in orderly form. He could easily blend in his kingdom, not that he needed to, his lands were harsh on those outside the icy region.

His pale ice-blue eyes were open half-mast as he didn't show much emotion on the outside, but his subjects knew him too well, that they can tell he was content at the moment. They viewed their ruler as a fair quiet one, and it didn't help if he was quite handsome with his long platinum ice blond hair, covered partially in a white polar bear faux fur cap, and his skin was the color of a light blue shade of a submerged iceberg. He had a lithe but strong figure, and his hair framed his heart-shaped face perfectly. A particular feature of his highness was his right arm, underneath the sleeve of the uniform, it was made of pure hard-crystal ice, the fingers sharp, it became claw-like when he was upset or in battle. It was a wonder he hasn't been asked after.

To top it all off, he wore a golden crown adorned with 3 rubies, the source of his powers and symbol of his royal status. This is what created the beginning of everything, and the end of an old era.

-Explanation Line-

Jake, his loyal best friend, was one of the few he really cherished in his life. He was at first a replacement for his original Jake (in his old life, as a normal human, before the crown bestowed it's powers to him), when his dog had died, and he couldn't fully process the concept of his first best friend's death, that he almost went insane had it not been for the crown to instinctively creating a new life from Jake's remains and snow to create new life in the form of a polar bear cub.

It had all began when Finn was living the life of a young short blonde haired human child, just shy of the age of 13. He lived in a quiet farm, with his mother, father, and little baby brother. He had lost his right arm in a small farming accident and it was replaced with an old-fashioned mechanical one. They lived a nice peaceful life, until the arrival of the nearby town's terror group known as the Destiny Gang. With them came a sequence of terrible events that lead the young boy to his path in being reborn as the ruler of the cold region in the creation of the new Land of Ooo.

But that wasn't all the mystic item did for its new wearer. Because of its previous host's feelings for a certain woman, it possessed the new prince to give immortality and youth to the half-demon Marceline. While the crown was in control of Finn, it changed his memories to fill up the empty void of a missing family. The family his human-self had sent away to protect away from harm. From the unseen consequences that might arise from putting on the magical item. And this was one of the few things that terrified the boy's mortal heart. And the crown understood that and decided it was to recreate its owner's memories to protect him.

It made Finn believe that Marceline and the previous Ice King Simon to be his parents. This had occurred once Finn had placed the crown and managed to refreeze the bomb, burying it even deeper into the EARTH, covered in layers of un-melting diamond-hard ice. In respect, it had also managed to save what was left of Simon's remains and made an ice statue holding them in place, but showing him in his kind image.

The Crown-possessed prince revealed to the new youthful woman that it was giving her the gift of a child that she had always wanted with her dear Simon, and also letting out a secret. Part of Simon's soul was in the crown to help guide the new Ice heir; he had seen the heart of the young human and deemed him suitable to be the new wearer despite the insanity that the Crown came with.

Knowing full well what this meant, Marceline had happily accepted Finn as her new son. She then became the Snow Queen to help her son rule their new region: The Ice Kingdom.

- Line Break 0 How Pretty! -

"Finn, where are you?" a tall bluish gray skinned woman called out as she entered the throne room. Black and white streaked hair framed her face and cascaded in waves down her slender back, just above her ankles. She wore a dark blue long sleeved dress with white fur trimmings, on the cuffs of the sleeves, the collar of her dress, and the bodice of the attire. A golden necklace with a dark red ruby adorned her neck, catching light and looking like a frozen drop of blood. She was an image of pure beauty, but she cared for no one but her late-lover/husband, and her son.

The said prince greeted his mother with a small hug. She returned it with gusto before slowly pulling away, brushing some of his pale locks from his eyes.

"Finn, it's time for the evening storm." She gently reminded her child of one of his duties. He looked up at his beautiful mother before nodding.

"Yes, mother." He headed toward the main balcony where the view of the entire kingdom, he watched as some of his snow citizens hurried inside their homes. He also caught sight of some of the castle ice golem knights making a last minute patrol to remind everyone of the upcoming weather.

Just as he was about to start, there was a loud disturbance coming from the main throne room, causing him to pause and whirl around in confusion. The ice heir quickly exited the balcony, quickly heading toward the source of the disruption. Shouts, squawks, and growling filled the air as he approached his destination.

Upon entering the room, Finn saw a patrol of his penguin soldiers with two ice knights surrounding something or someone that happened to be under a very upset polar bear. The said bear was heavily growling at a pink person?

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in his neutral tone with a hint of aggressive hint of annoyance at the interruption of his duty.

One of the knights approached him, and saluted.

"Your Highness, an intruder! An outsider!"

At hearing this, the young prince tensed up, his hard ice hand instinctively extended out sharp claws.

An outsider….

No one has ever visited his lands….

No one outside the Ice Kingdom was foolish to.

But yet here was an intruder in his castle, caught by the castle security. He was rather taken by surprise by this. After all these centuries, why is it now that someone decided to intrude…he would have thought that those living outside his region thought this place was uncharted and too dangerous to explore, allowing him and his kingdom the era of isolated peace.

Approaching his pet, he motioned for Jake to remove himself from the offender, his ice claws readied in case the intruder tried anything.

The figure was dressed in a thick long bright magenta coat, a fur-lined hood hid their face from the ice heir. With the weight of the polar bear off them, the visitor began to struggle to their knees.

"Rise to your feet, intruder." He commanded, the whispers of the crown instructing him that it was high time to gather some information.

Woah, I can't belive I actually managed to write this…please review to let me know if I should continue…


End file.
